


Poison Rain

by SilentMagic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Cousins, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mischief, New Jedi Order, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagic/pseuds/SilentMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories about two well-known Jedi children, Ben Solo & Rey Skywalker. May turn into an actual story, no idea yet so it is just Prompts for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protector

When Ben first saw her he didn't know what to think. 

What was that thing crying and why did everyone pay attention to her and not him? 

He didn't understand, not at first anyways.

It wasn't until he felt a disturbance coming from his Uncle's home that the six year old was woken from his slumber. He could have woke up his Mother, but he didn't feel like bothering the person that needed sleep the most especially after dealing with those annoying politicians that just rambled on causing Ben to fall asleep. Instead he made his way silently out of his window with his sight set on the small temporary home that housed his Aunt and Uncle while they took a break away from the Jedi Temple. He was cautious, careful as he focused on the window that seemed to lead to the disturbance. The male huffed before flicking his hand and easily opened up the window climbing through after making sure there wasn't anyone roaming the area.

He didn't need to be caught now, not when he was so close to _her_. He entered the room only to be met with soft sniffles of the infant that always took the others attention only this time her soft brown eyes were focused on him through the bars of her crib. Ben was curious as to why his Uncle or Aunt hadn't come to check on her. 

He made his way over to the crib finding himself climbing up and into it without realizing it.

There was something about Rey that he didn't understand only that he _needed_ to be the one to protect her. Sure, he was irritated with her but right now, alone, vulnerable, caused the little boy to frown slightly as he studied his baby cousin. He reached out placing a small hand on her stomach making a soft cooing noise that he watched both his Mother and Aunt do multiple times before. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips as Rey's much smaller hand clasped his as she let out a soft noise just studying her cousin's face. 

**"Everything's going to be okay, Rey"** He started off softly **"Why? Because your cousin Ben is here to protect ya."**

He didn't know for sure if his baby cousin could understand words or not, but the way her grip on his hand tightened caused him to think the former. At the sign of a yawn, Ben found himself curling up to Rey, holding her close slightly rocking the crib in the process. It was a gentle motion and he later found himself falling asleep, his hand holding onto his cousin's with the intent of not letting go. 

It was how Luke found his nephew, and made sure not to hesitate to let Leia know of her son's whereabouts before she summoned an army.


	2. Hide 'n Seek

He couldn’t understand how a four year old could hide as well as Rey currently was doing, then again, he didn’t understand why _he_ was the one responsible for watching over his cousin either. She had a mother and although she had Uncle Luke as well, he knew that his Uncle was busy with the new recruits and trying to get everything finished at the temple.

In all honesty he couldn’t complain about being tasked with watching Rey. Ben adores his younger cousin and wouldn’t hesitate to crush a person who messes with her or him about the subject.

It was actually her idea in the first place to start the game of hide-and-seek.

* * *

 

**_“Come on, Benji!”_ **

**_“Benjiiiii! I ‘anna play, pleaseee!”_ **

_It was then that a small girl leaped forward jumping up onto her cousin and wrapped her arms around him tightly. It couldn’t be helped as the teenager found himself wrapping his arms around his dear cousin ruffling up her hair causing it to fall in loose strands around her face. He met her bright eyes and couldn’t help but to smile when around Rey, she was the one that brightened his day and today was no different._

**_“Are you not supposed to be with your mother?”_ **

**_“No, momma is busy and papa said I could come keep you busy while he helped the others. I like ‘anging out with you more, anyways.”_ **

_Ben couldn’t help but to chuckle as he set his little cousin back down on the ground watching her closely for a moment. It was that determination in her eye that told him he wasn’t going to be able to say no to her._

**_“Alright, I guess I’ll play.”_ **

_The little girl’s eyes lit up even more as she danced around the small area squealing in excitement before suddenly darting out the door._

**_“Wait! Rey!”_ **

* * *

 

His only response then was her laughter and the repeated chant of “hide-and seek”. If he would have known beforehand what his cousin had planned he could have possibly changed her mind but that wasn’t how Rey did things.

She was impulsive and unexpecting.

For being only four, she knew how to get her way without actually doing much of anything and sometimes that frightened the teen.

At least she was a good distraction from other issues he did not feel like dealing with right now.

His eyes scanned the trees he was easily shifting through as he waited for anything to give away his cousin. She was four after all and that meant she couldn’t stay quiet, or hidden, for much longer. It was a test of his patience and Ben knew that he could outlast Rey. He was much older and started his meditation training a year ago to hone in the force abilities; he wouldn’t let his child cousin beat him at a simple game. He’d like to believe that anyways but the deeper he traveled through the trees the more thoughts floated to his mind claiming he was mistaken on where to find her.

The male glanced around before coming to a sudden halt knowing that wandering aimlessly around wasn’t going to allow him to find her any sooner. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath to center himself before casting out his mind. He felt the force in the air he breathed to the trees and animals his mind scanned across.

He was looking for that familiar light that lingered ever since his cousin was born. The day he vowed to protect her from the darkness as she had started to do for him.

It didn’t take long before he felt the wall of his bubbly cousin and dropped his trance heading in the direction that he found her. He should have known she would have taken to the trees. That girl loved to be up in high places and all he had been doing was searching the low lands. He couldn’t suppress the slight smile that crossed his lips as he weaved through the thick forestry.

Ben knew that he was directly below the area he had sensed her. It was the choice to look up to see her given that his ears picked up on a soft giggling or to allow her to use her surprise attack that he had taught her when hiding from enemies and ended up needing a way out.

In his mind, he knew that he won this match and it sated him for now, no need to hurt Rey’s feelings by scaring her out of the tree now.

**“Rey? Are you here?”**

No response. Figures. Instead he continued to act clueless until he heard the giggling fit that irrupted from above him. He looked up just in time for his eyes to catch sight of a little girl coming at him. Next thing he knew he landed on his back with a soft “oof” as the girl rested against her cousin.

Her laughter was contagious and it wasn’t long before the teenager was laughing with her and took advantage of tickling the child.

**“B-b-benji! St-st-stop it!”**

The little girl gasped out between fits of laughter before settling down when her cousin leaned back away from her. She took this chance to curl up in his lap and just rest there before looking up at her cousin.

**“I got’cha Benji. I told you I would”**

The look of determination on her face caused him to ruffle the girl’s hair messing up the style that her father had put it in. He felt proud of her and he wasn’t going to let her know that he allowed her to attack him. He bopped her nose with the index finger of his right hand.

**“It would seem that you did, Rey. Although you need to not laugh before attacking someone or else it ruins the moment of surprise.”**

He couldn’t allow her to think that she had done a perfect assault.

It was best for her to learn while she was young that stealth was key in battle and in due time he knew she would be able to be aware of that. He shifted to his feet lifting her up into his arms seeing her yawn causing him to suppress his own. It was getting late and he still had a meditation class to attend so it was bound to be time to return her to her mother.

He weaved his way back through the familiar path of trees as he felt her lay against his collar bone.

**“Thanks, Benji. You the best ever.”**

The teenager didn’t think he could feel any lighter than he did at this very moment.


	3. Being the Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a feeling that this is going to end up turning into a story instead of different prompts. I have to think on that a little longer but thank you everyone who took the chance on reading this first star wars fic of mine. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Rey tumbled around the greenery of her father’s garden that he often used for meditation.

She loved watching her father sit in silence because it was in that moment that she could feel this power flow around her.

It would prick at her skin and cause her hair stick up in the air all on its own.  It was known to feel her with a buzz of energy the five year didn’t know she held. She was often good at staying quiet until he was finished before throwing herself at him and hugging her tightly while he spun her around.

It always warmed her to hear her papa laughing so freely before leaving for work and her to play with the other children.

She made her way over the stones and into a translucent pond of water, her bare feet scaring away the small fish that housed in it. Rey hummed a small tune as she waded through the water before her feet touched the soft plush of the grass.

She curled her toes laughing lightly at the way it felt against them.

She could wander off before going to see her papa because frankly nature seemed more inviting than waiting. Her giggles filled the air as she twirled feeling the air dance with her.

It was only then that everything came crashing down on her as she felt something dark and sinister crawl up her body taking a hold of her and gripping tight.

The air in her lungs seemed to become less and less as she was filled with fear.

Something wasn’t right.

The child was terrified as everything around her seemed to darken causing her to shiver as she fought the invisible hold. She felt something wet brush her cheeks as she struggled to let out a wail for help but nothing escaped her lips.

Next thing she knew, something reached out as if trying to ask for help. The child’s eyes widened as she subconsciously reached out to help. It was familiar, a comfort she grew to love with her entire being.

Benji.

Benji was in trouble and he needed her.

He needed _her_.

Before the girl knew it, she was free and catching herself on her hands and knees before pushing herself to her small feet. She wasted no time running in the direction that her father usually occupied.

It was a surprise when she came face-to-face with her older cousin curled into himself struggling with some unknown darkness.

It was the darkness that had taken hold of her tiny frame, but it had been his presence, a distraction, that had set her free. Her lips formed a frown as a look of determination shot through her feature sending her barreling forward as fast as her little legs would carry her.

No way was she going to let Benji get her.

That was _her_ cousin.

_Her family._

She wasn’t going to be scared away when he needed her most.

The child found herself barreling into her cousin and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She clung to him as tight as she could.

**“Leave Benji alone!”**

Her voice shouted out in anger. She could feel the darkness try to wrap itself around her only for a jolt of power to radiate of her frame burning it. It hissed as the girl didn’t let her concentration to save her cousin waver so it could feed off the both of them. She was truly her father in the spirit that she housed.

**“Leave him! Leave him! LEAVE HIM!”**

The more she shouted, the fiercer the wind around them whipped up, the brighter she seemed to glow and next thing she knew, everything was still.

Quiet.

If something were to drop in this very moment, she was sure the whole forest would vibrate from the noise. Her breathing steadied as she felt arms wrap around her as a struggled voice broke the silence.

_**“R-Rey…C-C-Can’t b-breath”** _

Oh. She actually hadn’t noticed that her grip had moved to his neck and she released him only to sit in his lap as he moved to a cross-legged position.

Nothing was said between them.

Ben needed to catch his breath and Rey allowed him that while allowing him to focus solely on her. She was the hero of this story and she couldn’t help but to bubble up.

Rey didn’t understand what had happened but she knew that she saved him from a monster. She couldn’t help but to fidget before jumping upward and causing her cousin to fall onto his back while she hugged his torso. The tears from earlier sprouted up again wetting the other’s clothes as she buried her face.

She was glad he was okay.

She needed him to be okay.

Ben seemed to have read his cousin’s mind because he securely held her close rubbing soothing circles into her back. He has never been so grateful for his child cousin than he was in that moment.

Snoke was back and if it hadn’t been for her, he surely would have gotten the upper hand on Ben.

There was no way he’d allow for the monster that taunted him to touch Rey…she was too good…too full of light to be swallowed by that void of darkness. He knew it must have been a surprise to find him here instead of his uncle, but sometimes this was the place that Ben felt strong enough to ward off the dark thoughts.

It didn’t help that he could see the flicker of fear in his uncle’s wise eyes that told him he knew what was happening.

It angered him to think that he was being held back from his full potential, but in truth he knew it was just Snoke’s dark thoughts twisting his mind. It was like thorny vines sinking their grips on his mind tighter and tighter the more he tried to resist causing unbearable pain.

Sometimes he felt like he was drowning, while other times he felt like nothing.

There would be no force, no Jedi, no family, just a void of nothingness until a little light shown through making him a path for his return.

Rey pushed away from her cousin’s hold furiously wiping her tear stained face. She didn’t often get upset around Benji and that wasn’t about to change now. She needed to be strong for her cousin because who else will play games with her and read her bedtime stories when momma and papa couldn’t make it home on time. Her wide eyes looked up at his face as she studied him for a moment longer before leaning up and giving a kiss to his forehead.

**“I’ll protect you Benji just as you protect me”**

The teenager smiled fondly at his baby cousin before pulling her into another hug. She was the only one privileged to seeing this side of him and half the time he wasn’t even aware of what he was doing.

They sat like that for some time before the shuffling off footsteps sounded out around them.

The duo looked up from their seated position to spot none-other-than Luke and Leia Skywalker. The twins held similar expressions only to fall into one of relief when they spotted the scene before them.

They had felt the force being disrupted and then suddenly stop which caused them to fear the worst but by the look on Rey’s face there was nothing to stress over. The little girl didn’t budge from her cousin even after he moved to his feet and was force to hold her in his arms.

She didn’t feel like leaving him just yet even if it was for her father.

Rey may not understand what happened today, but she knew one thing for certain and that was she needed her cousin as much as he needed her…

If not more.


End file.
